The primary data for Project 1 will come from an R21 funded by NIEHS (R21 ES 014891-01A1, Influences of genetics and air pollution exposures on birth outcomes.) Part A of the R21 uses refined air pollution and traffic density data to examine their influence of on adverse birth outcomes such as low birth weight and premature birth. Part B of the R21 evaluates the feasibility of assembling a birth-cohort to provide saliva samples for the analysis of genetic and epigenetic susceptibility to the effects of air pollution. During the pre-Center funding, we will obtain additional spatially-refined exposure data from the prenatal periods of over 300, 000 birth in the San Joaquin Valley of California. We will implement novel statistical methods to evaluate possible longitudinal and joint of effects of pollutant mixtures on birth outcomes. In addition to the spatially-refined air pollution data, detailed traffic counts and density data, census and neighborhood-level characteristics, and for some demographic variables, simulated individual-level data will be used to control for confounding and identification of susceptible subgroups. It will evaluate the feasibility of a similar study design to examine numerous important children's health outcomes. Examples of outcomes include asthma, autism spectrum disorders, cancer, and metabolic disorders such as obesity. Genetic samples will be obtained from mothers/children identified in Part B of the R21 and stored for analysis during a full Center grant. Extensive investigation will be done to identify the proper set of genetic polymorphisms that may influence susceptibility to the effects of air pollution and those that are associated with preterm birth. Similar investigations will be done to identify genetic polymorphism associated with the risk of the other health outcomes listed. We have chosen a cost-efficient approach by making use of an exposure dataset of unparalleled richness with respect to specific pollutants (CRPAQS) and existing birth certificates files while at the same time developing a birth cohort and specimen bank for future research. Our study will also make use of modeling strategies developed for other funded studies conducted within the same region.